The First Time
by butt0n0nt0p
Summary: Basically my version of their first time - rubbish title, rubbish summary, good story? hopefully... first janto fic so be gentle! contains explicit sex, detailed warnings inside - please read them! thank you R&R x
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: contains slash, smut, explicit sex, oral, anal, etc...**

Ianto Jones' eyebrows rose sharply as he glanced at his watch. He had buried himself in the Hub's archives after a trying day at Torchwood Cardiff. Gwen was right, Ianto decided when he overheard his colleagues talking earlier that evening, love _had_ suited Tosh. The whole thing had brought back too much pain for Ianto; he was still raw from losing Lisa only a few weeks ago.

_She wasn't Lisa_, he told himself for what felt like the millionth time, _not anymore. She wasn't human. Not my Lisa._

This is why he had buried himself in the archives; to take his mind off it. It had worked – he had lost three hours and it was now nearly midnight, but now the sharp pain in his chest was back and his constant silent reiterations was not as comforting as he intended. However, the realisation that he had lost Lisa long before he joined Torchwood Three did help to ease the pain of his memories of her final moments. His Lisa knew what love was, she had loved him just as he had her, and she never would have taken the life of an innocent girl just to be human.

_Yet I risked four lives trying to do just that. _A violent surge of guilt ripped through Ianto and he cried out softly, dropping the files he had in his hands. He had tricked Jack, pretending to be a mere tea-boy, following his every order, responding to flirtatious innuendos... Though he hadn't always had to _pretend_ in that area. Ever since that night in the warehouse where they had caught Myfanwy, Jack had been teasing Ianto with flirtatious hints and expressions that had set the young Welshman on constant edge. _Well, at least now I don't have to feel guilty about fancying the pants off Captain Jack Harkness. _Ianto was surprised by the errant thought, but quickly pushed it aside. After all, the rest of the team thought everything up to now had been lies. But he really did like the rest of the team, especially Tosh, especially _Jack, _and he didn't know what else he would do – could do – with his life now. He was thankful that Jack had let him stay, but also slightly disappointed that Jack was no longer _Jack_ around him. At least not the flirty Jack he thought he knew. No, now Jack was just his boss, and that's how it would stay. _Damn._

Ianto shut his eyes tightly. After all the effort he'd gone to distract himself, his mind had run away with him and he felt the weight of the world rest on his shoulders once more. He trudged heavily out of the archives, yawning and stretching as he reached the main Hub.

"Ianto?" Ianto's eyes shot open, not missing the once-over Jack gave him before his eyes came to rest on Ianto's face, a puzzled expression on his handsome features. "What are you still doing here?"

Ianto didn't know what to say. _Drowning my sorrows? Feeling guilty on how I betrayed you? Thinking about how I wanted – still want – to shag the pants off you?_

None of these seemed like suitable responses, so he just shook his head as he exhaled, feeling a little flustered, and put his hands on his hips.

Jack took a step closer, looking at Ianto as though he could see right through him. Ianto had never felt so vulnerable – he felt as though he were naked. Jack just stared at him until he couldn't bear the silence anymore, so he broke it, "I – uh... Work to do, Sir."

"At this time of night?" Jack replied immediately, stepping ever closer. Ianto tried to shield his emotions as Jack's piercing gaze bore into him. "How are you, Ianto?"

His chest clenched painfully at the genuine concern beneath Jack's words and Ianto suddenly felt a strange urge to release all of the hurt he had been welling up, because he felt it was selfish to feel bad after what he had done to everyone else. He opened his mouth, wondering where to start, and was shocked to hear a loud sobbing noise. Even more shocking was the realisation that it had come from him. He curled in on himself, arms wrapping around his body as if to try and hold it in as tears stung his eyes.

"Hey, hey," Jack said softly, closing the small distance between them and putting his arms around Ianto's waist. Ianto was past the point of no return now and, unable to stop himself, he buried his face into Jack's shoulder, breathing in his scent as his great coat muffled his sobs.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I'm so _sorry,_" he whimpered when the sobs had subsided.

Jack leaned back and took Ianto's wet, blotchy face in his hands. "I know," he said firmly. "It's okay."

And with that he pressed his lips firmly to Ianto's.

That was it, Ianto's control snapped. He had been denying to himself that this was what he had been craving, ever since he first breathed in those 51st century pheromones that fateful day, and he simply _melted_ into Jack's embrace. Jack lips moved insistently against his, parting slightly and causing Ianto to whimper with need.

With a frustrated grunt, Jack pulled away, taking two short steps backwards and running his hand through his hair. "God, Ianto, what you do to me..." he muttered.

"I... should go," Ianto stammered, staring intently at the floor. Jack looked up quickly, an unreadable emotion flashing across his eyes before his guard fell back into place.

"If... that's what you want..." he said, watching Ianto carefully, as if he was waiting for him to make his move.

It wasn't what Ianto wanted at all. His brain roared at his feet to move while his racing heart and aching cock kept them rooted firmly to the spot. He looked up timidly and his heartbeat raced impossibly faster when he saw that Jack was _grinning._

"That's not what you want is it, Jones, Ianto Jones? And all this time I thought that you were just using me," Jack was coming closer again. Ianto ached to close the gap once more, but he was rooted to the spot – fear and anticipation warring inside him. "But all that time... you were just as horny as I was." With these words, Jack reached out and pulled Ianto towards him, clashing their bodies together so Ianto could feel Jack's mirroring erection against his own. Jack chuckled at Ianto's soft whine and pressed his mouth to Ianto's once more. Ianto trembled as Jack tongue flicked at his upper lip before sliding slowly along the bottom. If Jack hadn't been holding him in a vice-like grip, he was sure he would have collapsed by now.

Realising that the kiss was decidedly one-sided, Ianto nervously poked his own tongue out from between his trembling lips and groaned loudly when Jack's mouth immediately opened to allow him entry. A shiver ran up Ianto's spine as their tongues swiped over each other and soon it was too much for both of them. Jack reluctantly pulled his lips away once more, this time resting his forehead against Ianto's as they both tried to regain equilibrium.

"Come on," Jack panted. "Before we can't."

He turned, keeping a grip on Ianto's arm as he strode across the hub towards to door to his private quarters, dragging his obedient tea-boy along like an eager puppy in its master's wake. Jack opened the door and climbed down the hole, winking at Ianto when only his face was visible above a background of darkness. "Coming?" he asked mischievously.

Ianto could do nothing but nod enthusiastically, so that'd what he did, earning another low chuckle from Jack as he disappeared into the inky blackness below. Ianto followed, still shivering from head to toe as he climbed down the ladder. No sooner had his foot left the final rung than Jack swivelled him round, planting a hand on the back of his neck possessively – Ianto had never experienced anything so erotic.

"Now, _I'm_ going to show _you_ what happens when you tease the Captain," Jack said playfully, but firmly, before crashing their mouths together for a third time. This time, they didn't waste any time opening their mouths and turning the kiss into a wet, messy duel that was just fucking perfect. Soon, Jack's hands began to wander and Ianto succumbed to every touch as Jack carefully stripped him of his jacket, his waistcoat, his tie, before roughly tugging his shirt tails out of his trousers and running his hands up the smooth skin of Ianto's abdomen and chest. A guttural groan came from deep within Jack's throat as his hands roamed. Ianto wanted to reciprocate but his body was so overwhelmed by sensation that he could do nothing as Jack led him back, back, back towards his bunk, undoing his shirt as he went. Ianto was completely shirtless before the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell back on something soft and bouncy. He was past caring and was much more intrigued by the path Jack's tongue was now taking up his stomach as his hands held his hips firmly in place. Jack licked his way up, up, up, in swirling patterns all over Ianto's skin. When he reached his sternum his path veered so he could swipe his truly talented tongue over Ianto's pebbled nipples. The overload of sensation caused Ianto to cry out, bucking his hips violently even as Jack's strong, large hands struggled to keep him steady.

"Patience, Ianto." He chuckled lightly, the motion sending vibrations through Ianto's skin causing him to moan loudly in frustration. "OK, OK," said Jack. Finally taking the hint. He stripped his own top layers off as his eyes devoured Ianto's lean frame.

"Fuck," Ianto hissed, the man could make him hard as stone just by _looking_ at him. He sat up and locked their lips together once more, swallowing both Jack's and his own guttural grown as their bare flesh collided.

"Still. Too. Much. Clothes." Jack growled as he tugged at Ianto's belt.

"Yeah, yeah," Ianto agreed fervently as he responded eagerly, yanking down Jack's zipper so hard it hurt his fingers. His hands stilled as once more Jack's tongue made a trail down his chest, this time in the other direction, heading right for his-

"Fuck! Jack!" Ianto yelped as Jack mouthed his erection though his pants, his trousers now pooled around his ankles. Jack looked up at him, a predatory glint in his eye as he slowly peeled Ianto's boxer shorts down until his throbbing cock bounced free.

"Nice," he said appreciatively, before swallowing the engorged member right to the root. Ianto shouted wordlessly as his cock was swallowed deeper than it had ever gone before. Jack licked and sucked and _hummed_ around his dick until he was right on the edge – just a few more-

Ianto all but howled in frustration as Jack released his cock with a muted _pop._

"Oh, no, no, _no._ You don't get off that easy," he playfully admonished before returning his mouth to Ianto's crotch. This time he only nipped at the base of Ianto's erection before ducking his head lower to mouth at Ianto's tightening sac. Ianto lay back against the bed – he no longer had the strength to support himself as Jack tongued at his balls. Meanwhile, Jack's fingers were making a similar journey as they ghosted down Ianto's shaft before bypassing his preoccupied tongue to stroke along his perineum. Ianto's hips bucked once more, causing Jack's hand to shift even lower until his fingers were circling dangerously over Ianto's most intimate area. His arse clenched in response as he was both more terrified and more turned on than he ever remembered being in his life.

Jack reached up with his free hand to splay his fingers out over Ianto's chest, whilst encouraging him to, "_Breathe,_ Ianto. Stay with me. I need to know you're OK with this..."

"I... I... _Jaaack_," Ianto panted, unable to get anything else out.

"Have you ever done this before?" Jack asked, the slight patronizing tone making Ianto snort indignantly, which in turn caused Jack to chuckle that wonderful, low, rumbling chuckle once more. "You know what I mean. Have you ever done it, like _this_." He emphasised the point by applying a little pressure on Ianto's opening, causing him to squeak as his head shook vigorously. "So are you _sure_ you want to-"

"Yes! Jack! _Please_ just fuck me!" Ianto cried, startling himself even more than Jack as both their eyebrows rose in surprise.

"You asked for it," Jack muttered after a moment, and reached into a nearby draw, pulling out a tube of lubricant. He squirted the clear gel expertly over his fingers before aligning them with Ianto's hole once more. "This will burn a little, Ianto, but breathe deeply and I promise – there's nothing better."

"OK, OK," Ianto nodded, a little too keen that he didn't quite prepare himself enough for the intense feeling of Jack's blunt finger pushing past the virgin ring of muscle. He inhaled sharply, which seemed to add to the burn and he whimpered in pain. Jack stopped.

"Ianto, _relax_," he insisted. Ianto took a deep breath and slowly relaxed his muscles so that Jack could slide his finger all the way home. The initial burn wore off quickly and soon Ianto was bearing down on Jack's digit, crying out with need as Jack added a second, then a third. He gasped as Jack scissored his fingers and then whined helplessly as Jack withdrew and he was left feeling empty. With a lot of effort he managed to lift his head up, staring through lust-blown pupils at Jack slowly stroking himself, his shaft glistening with lube.

"Stop playing with yourself and get on with it!" Ianto muttered, lifting his hips so his cock batted against Jack's playfully. The jolt of electricity between them made them both gasp and soon Jack was lining himself up with Ianto's body.

"It will still sting a little," Jack said softly, obviously trying extremely hard to restrain himself. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. God, yes." Ianto mumbled, bucking his hips minutely and as he did so the head of Jack's _thick, so thick,_ cock breached him. "_Fuck._" Ianto cried out as his arse clenched against the intrusion, ripping a sexy-as-hell guttural groan from Jack.

"That's my intention," Jack hissed, his voice strained. "OK?"

Ianto nodded as the spikes of pain ebbed away, but hissed once more as Jack slowly slid home.

"I p-promise it's w-worth it." Jack croaked, clenching his eyelids shut. "God, you're so _tight_."

Ianto moaned as the burning pain turned into a kind of aching pleasure and he moaned Jack's name. This was the sign Jack had been waiting for and no sooner had Ianto's lips closed had Jack began to thrust, slowly – at first – but ever so deeply that he soon had Ianto gasping for breath.

"My. God. Jack." Ianto murmured with each thrust. "Fucking. Amazing. Incredible..."

"Oh yeah," Jack grunted. "Yeah."

Jack's previous ministrations had pushed him close the edge and soon he was teetering on the precipice of release.

"Jack, close," was all he could summon as every inch of his body tingled and pulsed. Jack responded by lifting Ianto's legs until they were bent with his knees on his chest, thrusting even deeper than before. The new angle brought the tip of Jack's penis into sharp contact with Ianto's prostate and he shouted out as sharp spikes of pleasure shot through every nerve ending. "Jack so close. I need..."

"You don't need anything more Ianto. You can come. Just from me. Just from my cock in you. Let yourself go Ianto. Let it all out. Come from my cock, _Ianto!_" Jack inhaled sharply as his release was ripped from him when Ianto's arse squeezed his dick in response to his filthy words. "Ianto..." he whispered, staring right into him – unguarded – as he came deep inside Ianto. It was all Ianto needed to push him over the edge.

"Jack!" he cried, keening, as he thrust his hips up to meet Jack's, come fountaining from him, covering his and Jack's bellies with hot ejaculate. "My god!" he yelled as final waves of his orgasm pulsed through him.

Jack fell, boneless, onto the mattress next to Ianto. When he had gotten his breath back he pushed their trousers off their ankles and pulled the quilt over their naked, spent, quivering bodies. Ianto took longer to recover than Jack did as he lay there panting, Jack watching him with an amused expression on his face.

"Any good?" Jack grinned down at him, making him blush with all the filthy things the mischievous smile promised.

Ianto grunted a confirmation, slowly letting his eyes close as he drifted towards a much-needed sleep.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it," he just about heard Jack mutter, almost missing the quiet addition, "because next time it's your turn to top."

Almost.

**a/n: okay so please let me know how this went I've been going over this in my head for days – it turned out a lot longer than I expected it to! Erm, I was thinking of writing a second chappie... let me know if it's worth it, kay? Thanks for reading, lots of love!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto's eyelids opened slowly after what had been an extremely deep sleep; the most relaxing one he'd had for as far back as he could remember. He inhaled slowly and then sat bolt upright as the scent of Captain Jack Harkness invaded his nostrils and made his head spin slightly as it assaulted his senses. All the memories of the previous night came rushing back to him and his chest tightened in horror as his lower body had the exact opposite reaction. The feeling of his stirring groin against the soft bedclothes brought the fact that he was completely naked to Ianto's attention. He pulled the covers tighter to himself self-consciously, though he was fairly sure he was alone in the room. His eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and he realised he was indeed alone in Jack's cabin. Curiosity tried to get the better of him but he fought the urge to explore this cubby hole of all things _Jack_ and get out of there as quickly as he could. Finding the light switch, he began looking for his clothes, grimacing when he saw them, plus a few of Jack's, strewn across the floor. After locating his own and setting them out neatly on the bed like he always did before getting dressed, he couldn't help himself from quickly tidying up the messy floor.

"Ianto!" called Jack's voice from above. Heartbeat increasing at a rate Ianto was sure wasn't healthy, he dropped the pile of clothes in his hands in an empty basket in the corner of the room that he assumed was for laundry and then dived for his boxers, managing to pull them up just in time for Jack's face to appear in the hole above him. His eyes widened slightly in surprise at the unusual tidiness, but he seemed completely oblivious to Ianto's almost-nakedness and smiled innocently at the young Welshman as his eyes followed the path of reddening skin as it travelled from Ianto's burning cheeks to his exposed chest. "Work some coffee magic?" was all he said as their gazes met once more, and then he was gone.

"Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit." Ianto muttered as he reached for his clothes.

_**XxXxX**_

After giving Jack his coffee in the morning (after avoiding his eye as if he were Medusa), Ianto did his best to avoid being in Jack's company at all, especially situations where it was just the two of them. For this most part, he found this easier than expected as the Rift was very quiet and Ianto could bury himself in his archiving as he always did when he needed to think about something, or avoid doing so. Today it was the latter, though no matter how much filing, fiddling and reorganizing he did he could not get Jack out of his head.

Kissing had never been like that before. With Lisa, kissing had never really been about foreplay, it was more of a romantic thing they shared – Ianto swallowed a wave of grief, having some difficulty doing so with the lump in his throat – but there was nothing lovey-dovey about the way Jack had kissed him yesterday. His lips had nipped, sucked, and_ devoured_ Ianto until all his nerve endings were screaming for more.

_Yes_, Ianto thought to himself. _Jack did have a very talented mouth_.

The thought of said mouth's other talents made Ianto groan, and he jumped as seconds later his name was called in a soft voice.

"Ianto, are you all right?"

He spun round, after carefully ensuring his interest in his wondering thoughts was not too obvious.

"Tosh," he acknowledged her with a nod and a smile. "Yes, fine. Did you need me for something?"

"No, I – actually Jack sent me. He said you'd be down here, but he thought it best that I come down instead." She looked at him curiously.

"Oh? Did he mention, er, why?"

"No, all he said was 'just in case.' Does that mean anything to you?"

Ianto stared at for a moment, nonplussed, and then shook his head. "No idea what he's talking about. I'm sure it's not that-"

"He said it's urgent," she interrupted him, giving him one more inquisitive look before turning on her heels and disappearing out of sight. Ianto sighed. He should have know this would happen.

_**XxXxX**_

Ianto entered Jack's office after he was bid entry with a 'come in', despite Ianto's feeble knock on the door which he had hoped Jack wouldn't have heard. He looked at the floor as he entered slowly, taking advantage of the open door by turning to close it – prolonging the time he had in which _not to look at Jack_.

"Did you, er, need me for something, Sir?" he mumbled, staring at his shuffling feet.

"Are you all right, Ianto?" was the unexpected reply that caused Ianto to swiftly look into Jack's eyes, in which he saw genuine concern, plus something a little more primal that someone less observant than Ianto would have missed.

"Fine, Sir," he hesitated, then when there was no reply he added, "and yourself?"

Jack stood, and Ianto flinched.

"Hey, hey," Jack soothed in the same gentle tone he had used to comfort Ianto last night. Ianto flushed as he remembered vividly where _that_ had led them and he scowled slightly when he saw Jack's smirk at his reddening neck and ears. "I'm not going to hurt you Ianto. I feel like we... rushed things last night. That's not how I wanted that to be, and believe me I've been... _wanting_ for _so long_ and I... er..." Jack's ramblings trailed off and he suddenly reminded Ianto of a nervous schoolgirl asking her crush to the school ball. Jack's left eyebrow shot up, showing Ianto he hadn't missed the mischievous glint in his eye. "I wasn't wrong, was I?" he said, his tone too sure for it to really be a question. "You wanted this too."

Ianto's chest felt almost as uncomfortably tight as his trousers as he realised he too had been wanting Jack for a long time. Long before Lisa was truly gone. Guilt surged through him once more. His face screwed up in pain and Jack was at his side at once.

"Or was I wrong?" he asked, worriedly.

"No, no," Ianto assured him. "I... I wanted you too." He admitted, staring straight into Jack's eyes.

"Well, there's no need to sound so upset about it," Jack smiled softly, feigning offence. Then his features creased in concern once more as Ianto winced, uncomfortable with how nice Jack was being to him after all he had done to him. "Is this a Lisa thing, or a shagging a bloke thing?" he asked, wearily.

Ianto thought about the question, realising that he hadn't really even thought about the fact that Jack was a man– and _what a man_ – despite his previous belief that he was straight and Ianto had let Jack fuck him all the same. And he'd enjoyed it. A lot.

"Lisa," he choked out.

"Ianto, I'm sorry but Lisa is gone. You haven't betrayed her."

"But I wanted you back then, Jack, when she was alive."

Jack looked surprised. "Really? That wasn't just an act? You are one hell of an actor, Jones Ianto Jones."

Ianto shivered slightly as his name rolled off Jack's tongue, sounding strikingly similar to the way he had whispered it in Ianto's ear last night as he came deep inside him.

"I thought," Jack continued without hesitation, though it was obvious that he had noticed Ianto's shudder, "that all the flirting before... well, before. I thought it was so I wouldn't notice..."

"That _was_ the plan," Ianto admitted, the lump in his throat seeming to swell as a result of the reminders of his betrayal. "But... I _did_ want you. All that time. I was trying to save her and the whole time I wanted you, too. What does that say about me?"

Jack grasped Ianto's face in his hands. "It says a lot Ianto Jones. It says you _knew_. It says you knew she was long gone, before you came here, she was gone. You weren't betraying her, you never have. You were faithful to the Lisa you knew and loved, and she would want you to move on if she loved you half as much as you loved her. Do you hear me, Ianto?" Ianto nodded vigorously even as tears poured down his face. "What you had with Lisa, it was special, Ianto – don't let anything spoil your memories of her, but don't let your memories of her spoil your life now. You have to let her go." It sounded like an order, but it was gentle, and Jack's soothing voice broke Ianto down to the bare minimum before piecing him back together until he felt whole again. Ianto clenched his eyes shut, determined not to let Jack see him cry (again) and nodded.

"OK, Jack. Thank you."

"Now," said Jack stepping back. "I'm sending you home early. You've overworked yourself, this week."

"Don't be silly, I-"

"Don't argue with the Captain, Ianto," Jack warned playfully, sending shivers down Ianto's spine once more. "Go home. I'll be round later to check on you," he added, his voice still containing the thick warning tone, making promises that caused Ianto's toes to curl in anticipation in his carefully polished shoes, even as his brain sent off panic signals inside the more responsible part of his brain – a part that seemed to shrink by the minute in the presence of one Captain Jack Harkness.

_**XxXxX**_

Not really knowing what to do with himself when he got in, Ianto wandered aimlessly, wiping at non-existent specks of dirt in his immaculate apartment until he gave up and decided to run himself a bath. His joints creaked a little and his muscles ached as he undressed and he realised that Jack had been right; he had overworked himself. He wondered, as he carefully folded each item of clothing, how Jack could know him so well, and yet had been so oblivious to Ianto's treacherous schemes just a few months previously – had Jack been paying particularly close attention lately?

_Well_, he thought as he stepped into the hot, foamy water, _I've certainly being more attention to _him_ recently._

He winced slightly as the hot water made his skin tingle briefly before soothing his aches and pains. Soon he was so relaxed that nothing could disturb him from his reverie.

Not even the sounds Jack made as he let himself into Ianto's flat with his emergency key, despite his lack of effort to be inconspicuous.

"Ianto?" he called, voice low just in case the Welshman was sleeping, he had looked like he needed some well-deserved rest when he left the Hub. Jack assumed his expectations confirmed when there was no response, but as he walked down Ianto's hall for the first time he heard a soft splashing noise from one of the doors, which was slightly ajar. He leaned his head against the doorway to be as close as he could get and peered into the room. Smirking slightly as he took in the sight of Ianto's perfectly folded clothes, he pushed the door minutely to get a better view. It creaked slightly, but Ianto didn't even flinch, so Jack needn't have bothered holding in his sharp inhale of breath as he saw the beautiful sight of a wet, naked Ianto. "Too many bubbles," he muttered, but not quietly enough. This time, he was heard.

Ianto's head snapped round so fast that his neck cracked audibly and he yelped in response to the accompanying pain. Jack stifled a smirk and strode across the small bathroom to check if Ianto was all right, feeling responsible for any damage caused to Ianto's neck. However, Ianto seemed to have forgotten about the pain in his neck as he quickly adjusted the bubbles to give him a small shred of decency, looking panic-stricken.

"No need to look so scared," Jack said softly, ignoring the Welshman's obvious anxiety as he knew a recipe that would surely resolve it. "I was just making sure you hadn't injured your neck in your eagerness to see me, though I am a sight to behold, or so I've been told."

Ianto said nothing; Jack's jokes seemed to do nothing to calm him.

_Time for Plan B then..._ Jack lifted his hand and slowly placed it on the back of Ianto's neck, feeling the other man's shudder as he did so. "Easy," he whispered as he began to rub, massaging out the knots of tension. He soon felt Ianto begin to relax and responded by adding his other hand, massaging the younger man's shoulders. As his thumb worked along the ridge of his shoulder blades, Ianto fully melted into the touch, laying back and letting Jack's hands roam free. Jack eyed the delicious sight in front of him and decided he was going to have to rid himself of his top layers if he didn't want to get them all wet and ruined. He quickly shed his coat, braces and shirt, leaving him only in his undershirt before getting back to work.

He laid his hands gently on the warm, damp skin of Ianto's shoulders. The other man was completely limp under him but Jack, experienced as he was, could tell Ianto was eager for more of Jack's ministrations. Loathe to disappoint, Jack ran his large hands down Ianto's chest, causing the prone man to gasp slightly as the calloused skin teased his pebbled nipples. Jack chuckled silently as he repeated the action, earning a similar response. His hands roamed Ianto's stomach and chest until his back was arching to meet Jack's movements and encourage his hands to move lower, lower, lower. Ianto let out a badly-suppressed moan as Jack's fingertips trailed over the crease where thigh met hip and he arched out of the water, revealing an impressive erection.

Jack smirked triumphantly and removed his hands from the now-tepid water.

"Bath time's over, Jones."

Ianto made a small huff of protest, but the removal of Jack's digits seemed to have brought him back to his senses slightly. His eyes opened wide and a blush started in his cheeks and trailed down his damp, hair-sprinkled chest. Jack grabbed a towel and held it out for Ianto. Ianto stood up, self-consciously turning his body slightly to hide the best part of it from Jack, and grabbed the towel, scowling as he did so. Jack's smirk remained.

"This has to sto- mmph!" Ianto began, but was interrupted as Jack crashed their lips together as soon as his feet hit dry ground. It only took a few short moments to persuade Ianto to respond and soon Jack was steering him backwards, out of the bathroom and towards the bedroom.

"I mean it Jack!" Ianto gasped as they came up for air, only to be drowned out once again by Jack's ridiculously talented mouth with no more than a grunted "mm" in response. A similar grunt issued from Ianto's parted, kiss-swollen lips as his legs hit the edge of the bed and he fell backwards, Jack toppling shirtless on top of him. His hands scrabbled at Jack's back but without his shirt there was no leverage and his wet fingers had no grip. Instead they slid over Jack's skin in interesting patterns, making the larger man groan and grind his hips against Ianto's, momentarily distracting him from his mission as he felt Jack's mirroring hardness rub against his own.

"My God," Jack grunted and sat up, straddling Ianto as he reached for his belt buckle. Ianto watched, still too dazed to speak up, as the belt was removed and Jack's fly was undone.

Finally, he found his voice, "Jack, we need to stop," he mumbled, even as his cock twitched in interest at the now-visible wet patch on the front of Jack's underwear.

"No we don't," Jack gasped as he slid his trousers and boxers off in one swift, laws-of-physics-defying motion.

Ianto had opened his mouth to argue, but the realisation that Jack's cock was only separated from his by a thin layer of towel got the better of him. "No, you're probably right," he muttered before whipping way the towel and clutching Jack's arse.

Both men released deep guttural moans as their hard cocks slid together.

"Too close, Ianto!" Jack panted as he rutted against the man underneath him.

"Mmm," Ianto moaned his agreement.

"Your turn?" Jack asked, sounding slightly hopeful through his state of arousal.

Ianto froze, all his newfound confidence leaving him in a second. "I, er, wouldn't know what to do, Sir."

A shudder rent Jack's entire body at Ianto's formality in this situation. "Fine, I'll ride you. I need you inside me, damn it!" he almost yelled in his frenzied lust.

Ianto's pupils dilated as Jack's words assaulted his lust-driven senses. "Yes, fuck, Jack, yes," he almost sobbed as graphic pictures of what Jack's words promised filled his mind.

"Lube?" Jack panted against Ianto's neck as he mouthed at it desperately.

"Drawer," Ianto mumbled, his body going limp under Jack's ministrations. "Hurry!"

Jack leaned back, his arse rubbing tantalisingly over Ianto's stone hard length, and reached into the drawers beside his bed. He quickly found what he was looking for and returned to Ianto's neck, pushing the tube into his hand. "You need to prepare me," he almost whispered, his hip twitching in his effort not to continue his previous rutting with the knowledge it would be over too soon if he did.

"I don't... How?" Ianto asked pleadingly.

Jack sighed with amused impatience as he snatched the lube back off Ianto and squeezed some onto his trembling fingers. "Watch, so you know next time," he said with a wink before re-positioning himself at an angle where Ianto could clearly see his buttocks. He bent over, exposing his puckered entrance, and inserted two slick digits into his clenching hole whilst delighting in the sounds the action drew from the prone Welshman on the bed. Ianto's chest clenched and his cock throbbed as he watched Jack fuck himself on two then, _shit he's added another one_, three fingers before he couldn't stand it any longer. He grabbed Jack's wrist, dragging his hand away from himself and ignoring Jack's groaned protests, before wrapping his hands around Jack's hips and pulling him down onto his turgid member.

"Fuck, Jack, _fuck._" He moaned as Jack clenched his arse deliberately. He had never felt anything like it, nothing so incredible, except maybe the feeling of Jack's cock inside _him_, and his body shuddered convulsively.

With another sound of impatience, Jack began lifting himself and impaling himself once more until Ianto got the hint and began thrusting himself.

"Yes, _yes_," Jack hissed as his movements became erratic. One hand fisted the bedsheets as the other snaked its way under Ianto, after all his experience with the twin acrobats had made him _flexible_, and he smiled triumphantly to himself as he heard a gasp of pleasure from the man underneath him as he involuntarily thrust back onto Jack's unexpected finger – which was still sticky from earlier.

"Jack I'm so...so..._oh_," Ianto cried out wordlessly as Jack crooked his finger and hit his prostate causing his dick to explode enthusiastically inside Jack's arse. Jack shifted his position slightly so Ianto's twitching cock hit his own prostate and howled out his own, almost simultaneous, release as Ianto shuddered through his own beneath him.

As they aftershocks subsided, Jack slowly slid himself off Ianto's now-flaccid member and lay down on the bed beside him. He realised with the slightly uncomfortable feeling of sticky, cooling come sliding down his thighs that he hadn't bottomed in _ages_ and had actually missed the feeling of being filled so completely.

"That was... wow."

"Yeah."

"Not bad for a beginner..."

"Oi! I've done _that_ before. Sort of..."

Jack chuckled. "With a finger up your arse?"

"Well, no. That _was_ a bonus, I guess."

Jack smiled at Ianto, who seemed content – he had his eyes closed and he was breathing slowly, sleepily... But Jack could tell by the slight downturn of the corners of his mouth that his friendly banter was intended to distract him from what he had just done. What he had done twice, now.

"Are you all right?" he asked cautiously.

"Never better," Ianto replied, with only a hint of sarcasm. "That was ... amazing," he admitted reluctantly.

"You weren't expecting to enjoy it?" Jack guessed.

"I never expected to ever do that. I never really thought about whether I would enjoy it or not."

"But you did."

"Yes." Ianto responded almost immediately, but hesitated for a moment before asking, "what does that mean for me, Jack?"

"It means," Jack answered, rolling over and planting a kiss on Ianto's soft lips (noting quickly to himself that they would feel incredible wrapped around his dick), "that you are a perfectly normal human being who enjoys pleasure, in whatever shape or form."

Ianto didn't respond.

"Does it really feel that wrong?" Jack asked, feeling a little offended though not caring to admit it. He was used to this, 21st century people and their labels which they had a real problem sticking to, especially when it came to him, though they still regretted it when they strayed from their carefully placed boundaries. Jack Harkness laughed in the face of boundaries.

Ianto's eyes opened and he looked at Jack with concern in his eyes. Obviously the observant Welshman had caught the hurt in Jack's tone that he had tried hard to conceal. "It didn't feel wrong."

Jack was slightly taken aback at Ianto's genuine tone. He wasn't lying.

"It feels like it should feel wrong. What does that say about me?" Ianto laughed harshly.

"It's not your fault you were raised in this oppressive century," Jack reassured him. "You'll get used to it, anyway."

"Oh I will, will I?"

"Oh yes," Jack leered, capturing Ianto's lips in another searing kiss. "You definitely will."

And Ianto knew, for a fact, that he was right. He got the feeling that no-one fucked Jack Harkness without wanting more, and by the signs his apparently insatiable cock was giving him, he wanted more. As soon as bloody possible.

**a/n:**__**bit of a crap ending I think... wasn't sure about that. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. First completed fic, though I shouldn't be so proud of that considering it's just a two-shot. Anyway I'm planning on trying to get a move on with my other two slash fics, long chaptered ones so if you wanted to check them out feel free, before planning to write more torchwood and hopefully carry out a really good idea for a crossover fic too! So wish me luck on that... thanks for reading! Bless you all xxx**


End file.
